


Daybreak

by Miasmajesty1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasmajesty1/pseuds/Miasmajesty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will watches the sun rise on a new day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

Will Graham sat on the porch of Bedelia Du Maurier's house, gazing out into the champagne peach morning sky. The sun had only just begun to crest the horizon, spindly rays illuminating only specific parts of the world around them. It was foolish to be sat out here. Even though the FBI had already failed to protect Bedelia, there were still a few very bored looking men keeping an eye on the house. No one was looking at the garden though, entrenched as it was. Dark leafy trees and bright flowers along the hedgerows of her house; Will wondered how any of it was still alive. She didn't seem the type to grow anything except bitterness.  
She'd barely put up a fight- well, she'd stabbed Hannibal in the arm with a kitchen knife and in some sick ironic way, Will found himself laughing at the gesture. If she'd gone for his stomach, that would have been even funnier. Hannibal seemed more offended then actually injured. She stopped fighting after that. Injured as they both were, she was paralytic and tired of life, whereas her opponents were new born, fuelled by the strength of the rising sun. Will felt alive. He had never felt more alive. No, he felt complete. Shaking off the last shackles of morality that had left him sick and hurt- he'd never expected that it would make him feel so right. But it did. He gazed out into their second victim's garden and smiled seeing antlers poking out from the inky bushes.  
Hannibal's steps were surprisingly quiet on wood. His entrance didn't disturb the peace as it should have. The skies did not boil when the devil walked on the earth. The trees did not fall, the animals did not run, people did not bow. The people did tend to run though.  
He sat down next to Will, disturbingly human and silent. He had taken more of a beating than Will had, but he was also far more accustomed to stitching his body back together. Will wasn't sure if they would survive when they'd fallen from the cliff-face. Hannibal had chided him later for risking their lives in such a way; Will had only shrugged then winced at the spike of pain through his shoulder. Now, the air was heavy, not with the oncoming morning, but with something else entirely. Neither of them spoke. Hannibal's presence seemed to suck away all sound away, enough that Will wasn't sure if he could make himself heard over the deafening silence that remained. What was there to say now, anyway? With time, perhaps he could convey what this meant. The stag, dark as ichor and oil, spoiling the earth as it walked upon it, was still there. Will could see it's eyes- maroon, with flecks of gold and red. Strange, something so evil, something that used to fill him with dread to be so familiar and safe now. He glanced at Hannibal, still sat at his side. Hannibal looked straight ahead, the sun gentle on his sharp face. It was almost like seeing him again, for the first time in three years.  
Will shifted until they were sat closer together- Hannibal having given him enough distance this time, Will noted- until their legs pressed against one another. He looked up, meeting Will's eyes. The stag had grown bold, drawing closer, snorting through the cold air with it's head bowed down. Will watched it, footsteps silent, until it reached the porch. It dipped down, antlers touching the ground inches from Will's feet. He felt no urge to move them. It rose up and bellowed; Hannibal's gaze hadn't shifted one bit. Will didn't flinch. He knew this beast better than it knew him. Then, it was gone, cry still echoing in the chilled air. Without a word, Hannibal drew himself up, offering a hand to Will. He took it, casting a final glance at the horizon. The sun had risen now and turned a peculiar crimson. It was a new day; their reckoning had begun. It wasn't what Will had originally planned for, nor what Hannibal had originally planned for. It was far, far greater than the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more Hannibal fics from me in the future because deer god, I can't stop thinking about it. And yes, that was a pun. Lemme know what you'd like me to write about since that's normally where I get stuck.


End file.
